Memories
by shekishere
Summary: Steve is hurt on a mission and his mind slips back to world war II. Tony is there to help. Steve and Tony ishh I just wrote this when I was bored..


Title: Memories

Author:shekishere

"Talking"

_Steve's memories_

* * *

><p>Steve didn't get time to marvel Tony's newest suit.<p>

He was drowning in blows from 'Doombots', that's what Clint calls them anyway, when Tony swooped in. Steve's feet flew off the ground and he gave a startled yell.

"Tony! Put me down!" He yelled. "Please, Tony!" He pleaded but it was too late.

_The soft snow fell quietly outside the moving train windows. Inside was a different story. The ringing of gunshots rambled through Steve's ears. He chucked his shield at another one of the robots and Bucky caught it. A blast of blue bounced and Bucky was hanging out of the train barely holding on._

_"Bucky! Take my hand!" Steve yelled over the the roar of the train. Bucky's hand reached for Steve's gloved one and it was so close. Then Bucky just..fell. Steve watched him fall with wide eyes and open mouth. He curled in on his body as he held to the train. Sobs shook him silly and he couldn't look back down. Couldn't look down it was too high. Don't look down._

"Steve.."

There was a voice calling him and his eyes zoomed in his skull. Who was talking?

"C'mon, Cap!"

Cap?

_Another memory hits of a forced smile and a "Let's hear it for Captain America!" Dark eyes that held so many unspoken words. Steve's held questions that he was too polite to ask. Bucky had changed since the Hydra experiment. No. Bucky had changed since he left for war._

"Okay Steve..blink twice if you can hear me." A soft comforting voice he heard through the mush. He slowly blinked two times.  
>"Good. I need you to take deep breaths for me."<p>

Who was talking to him? It seemed familiar, the comforting words.

_ Like when he was young and his Ma worked at the hospital. Sometimes after his tumbles with bullies she'd clean him off with that voice. She'd be firm also. "Steven Grant Rogers! I've told you time and time again to stop pickin' fights. Someday James isn't going to be there to help."_

"You're doing good, Steve." Two fingers pressed to his neck looking for a pulse. The pressure was nice and seemed to snap him out of the vivid memories. He took in a deep large gasp and sat straight up. His mind was empty and stared at his hands.

"Steve?" There's that voice again.

Steve's eyes feel like they're rolling in his mind as he sluggishly looks up to a pair of brown eyes.

"He's fine guys! Wait you're okay aren't you?" The man gives him a questioning look, worry rippling around the edges.

He tries to speak and tell this man that he's fine. All that comes out is a strangled groan.

"I'm taking that as an okay." Steve slowly flinches when the man gets up and he's wearing a metal suit. He's absolutely surprised before it all hits him like a tsunami tide.

It's the 2000's.

The ache of losing everyone he ever cared about crushes him and his eyes flood with tears. He's hiding his face before anyone sees.

He tries to remember the man and something seems familiar about the guy.

_"Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend." _

The words float with a similar face as the man talking to others out of sight. A name hits him and he finally speaks.

"Tony?" He whispers unsure if that's the right name.

"No, he was struck in the head after I lifted him. He seems pretty shaken up...Yeah just like when he first woke up...I don't know. I'll ask him. Hey, Steve, you remember me, right?"

Those brown eyes are on him again and he feels like he's under a stage light in the USO tours again. He flicks his eyes away and tries to stand. His attempt was useless as his knees gave out under him. His eyes swirled and the back of his head is throbbing so hard he didn't know how he didn't notice before.

"Whoa there! You might have a concussion. Can you tell me where you are Steve? Or who I am?" Tony presses again and lays him back down on the grass.

"Don't know where, Tony." Steve answers and his voice comes out gravely. Tony's lips quirk for a second and he goes back to talking on his headset.

"A rides coming soon. So just sit tight. In the meantime, I'm going to have to see how your head is. You got hit pretty hard."

Tony kneels on his knees and looks at Steve's eyes checking the dilation.

"Didn't know you were a doctor." Steve smarts and Tony rolls his eyes.

"I have doctorates degrees. Can you show me where it's hurting?"

Steve's fingers twitch before he lifts his hands toward the back of his head. He pulls his hands back with a hiss and sees his fingers stained with blood.

"Oh shit! You're bleeding. Shit, shit, shit." Tony looks around for a cloth but comes up empty handed.

Steve manages to grab gauze from his belt and hands it over. Tony huffs out a laugh and grabs it.

"Always prepared for everything. What else do you got in there? Condoms?" Tony teases and Steve tries to roll his eyes but they don't obey very well. He moans as his head pounds again. Tony's wrapping his head in bandages and humming a song that's Steve's never heard of before.

Steve's vision is starting to get grey on the edges and his eyelids fall.

"Hey, stay awake." Tony bump him with his shoulder. He gives a displeased noise but doesn't open his eyes. He feels himself letting darkness win. Then a smack to the cheek makes his eyes jump open.

"I said stay awake." Tony's voice is rough as he finishes wrapping Steve's head. "Our rides here, Bruce is going to check and see if something worse is happening here. I'm going to get out of this suit because it isn't very cool in here."

"It's because you're that hot." Steve's sleepy mind answers honestly for him. Tony's eyebrows lift and he smirks at Steve.

"Someone's straight forward. C'mon, let's get you in this ugly S.H.I.E.L.D. van." Tony wraps his arm around Steve and hefts him up with a grunt.

"You're gonna have to cut off the chocolate, you're freakin' heavy." Tony complains and Steve just chuckles.


End file.
